Deadly Distraction
Deadly Distraction is the eleventh episode of Spider Riders. It first aired in Canada on July 02, 2006 on Teletoon. Content Summary While Grasshop is assigned to distract the Spider Riders using whatever means possible, Buguese searches for the Oracle Keys. Grasshop challenges Hunter, Corona, and Igneous to a set of elaborate duels. Plot Mantid receives information that Buguese and Aqune are attempting to open the Door to the Spirit Oracle. Grasshop is very willing to help in the mission. He offers to go look for a key, but Mantid objects. He has something else in mind for him. Meanwhile, Buguese and Aqune begin their attempts to break the seal, causing pain to the Oracle. Corona senses this and it wakes her from her nap. Hunter comes barging into her room a moment later. Embarrassed, Corona throws a pillow at him and yells at him for entering her room without warning. He apologizes and tells her that the Invectids are attacking. The pair led by Igneous goes to face the Invectids. They encounter Grasshop, who’s attacking a village for seemingly no reason. Grasshop offers to leave if they can defeat him and his men in a duel. Hunter isn’t interested, but Igneous allows it. Grasshop explains the rules, conveniently leaving out details. If Grasshop loses, he’ll free all the villagers and leave without any trouble. Everyone eventually agrees to the proposition and Grasshop summons The Coliseum. Corona faces the first opponent, which is able to dodge all her attacks. When Hunter tries to intervene, Grasshop announces that this isn’t allowed. The fight will occur in intervals and one person will fight at a time. Corona is eventually able to win by having Venus gradually create a net. Meanwhile, Aqune herself is starting to suffer from her attempts to break the seal. Buguese draws his sword and tries to finish the task himself. At the village, Igneous takes the next challenge, which he wins almost instantly. Grasshop makes Hunter angry by adding more ridiculous rules. While attempting to break the seal, Buguese too is unable to bring it down. So he and Aqune try again, this time together. Meanwhile, Hunter faces Grasshop. Grasshop is able to pin him and Shadow to the ground with his combined robot, but Magma and Brutus suddenly appear and save them. Magma points out to Grasshop that doesn’t have to follow the rules because he is not a member of the Arachna army. Magma and Hunter team up against Grasshop and win. At the same time, Buguese and Aqune manages to brake the seal. Grasshop feeling vindictive, accidentally slips that he failed his mission to stall the Spider Riders. Hunter prods him a into talking some more and he let's slip out the whole plan was to stall so Buguese could steal the Oracle Key. Satisfied that Buguese will get into trouble, Grasshop escapes. Buguese and Aqune step into the now opened door to the Spirit Oracle Shrine. Trivia In the episode * Grasshop reveals the what he knows of the Oracle Key's and their nature to the Spider Riders. Background English dub changes Characters *Hunter Steele *Corona *Igneous *Magma *Battle Spider Shadow *Battle Spider Venus *Battle Spider Flame *Battle Spider Brutus *Grasshop *Mantid *Buguese *Aqune Quotes *"I must not tell!" "Uh, it's not much of a secret now." "I'm to scared to say, that Mantid seeks the four keys because the Oracle has hidden her power inside of them. One of them is hidden in the Spirit Oracle's shrine in the Karadina Mountain range. I also can't say that we Invectids found the path two days ago." "The Spirit Oracle Shrine." "Ahhhh! I opened my big mouth again! You'll keep this our secret right, right!? Right!? Right!? Please don't tell anybody! If I have to go down, I'm gonna take Buguese with me. I'm so smart!" :—'Grasshop' gives vital information to the Spider Riders in an effort to make Buguese fail at his own mission. Gallery Opening Episode Spiderriders OracleShrine.jpg Ending Preview Videos Opening Episode Ending Preview Links Category:Episodes